A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, combined to form a refrigeration circuit. The HVAC system can include a condenser fan configured to draw air over the condenser. A condenser fan is often placed within a duct. The outlet of the duct generally includes a grille, which serves to prevent anything from reaching the moving parts of the condenser fan (e.g., a body part such as a finger, foreign substances such as leaves and sticks, or the like).